The Evil Sasuke
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: Sakura Haruno piensa que el hecho de haber ganado una beca en la prestigiosa preparatoria de Konoha es lo mejor que le ha pasado, pero tendrá que pensarlo dos veces al toparse con el demonio, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prólogo

**Lily: **Hola chicooos! ¡Aquí estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia!, tal y como se los había prometido en "Como conquistar a un Uchiha?" Les dí a escoger entre tres historias al final y les permití que votaran, pues... esta fue la primera historia que escogieron y os dejo el sumari para refrescarles la memoria si acaso habéis sido la que había votado por esta historia que fue la número 2 en mi lista.

****HISTORIA N. 2: "Sakura Haruno es una persona que desde siempre ha tenido ideas positivas, aunque la suerte nunca la ha acompañado cree que todo a su alrededor ocurre por una razón, la muerte de sus padres cuando era una niña, el que en vez de haber sido enviada con sus familiares la mejor amiga de su mamá la haya adoptado, y el que ahora a sus 17 años haya ganado una beca para asistir al mejor colegio de todo Japón, "Konoha", es un colegio cuyos personajes son familias de las personas más adineradas, solo la élite asistia allí, y el haber ganado una beca... tal vez la suerte por fin le estuviese sonriendo... o tal vez no. Sakura pensará que el haber asistido a Konoha será el peor error de su vida cuando se tope con aquel ser al que ella denominará como el Demonio "Sasuke Uchiha", tal vez si le hubiesen advertido sobre lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer... Sakura lo habría pensado dos veces antes de meterse con él" ****

En realidad he tardado mucho en volver a reaparecer, y pues, este cap. junto con el primero ya los había escrito desde que les dije sobre él practicamente, y aún estaba entre los archivos olvidados, así que decidí sacarlo a flote de una vez por todas y ponerme a trabajar en la historia, pero para eso necesito de su apoyo. Si os gusta la continuaré como **"Como conquistar a un Uchiha?",** sino pues... continuaré escribiendo hasta que la inspiración me dure, xD Voy a estar actualizando en mis otras historias que las tengo MUY abandonadas, y pues... En primer lugar, gracias por aquellos que me habeis escrito al menos un mensaje, un comentario, cualquier cosa en mis otras historias. Siempre estoy al pendiente. Y bueno chicos... vamos a ver si comenzamos juntos este nuevo proyecto ¿vale? Espero que les guste, a mi me pareció interesante la idea.

**Comentario del capítulo: **Este es solo el prólogo... algo extraño. Pero espero os llame la atención. :)

**THE EVIL SASUKE**

**PROLOGO.**

_**Cabello de un extraño color rosado fuertemente recogido en un estrambótico peinado. Cuerpo rígido de figura curvilínea bordeado elegantemente con un carísimo vestido color ocre. Puños fuertemente cerrados y apoyados en el alfeizar del balcón. Muñecas y cuello adornados con finas joyas. Labios ligeramente fruncidos pintados de un tono rosa y brillante que parecían estarse reteniendo para no soltar algún improperio o gritar por la frustración. Ojos verdes y profundos finamente maquillados resaltando las enigmáticas orbes que reflejaban un extraño brillo como si una tormenta estuviese batallándose dentro de su ser, y por último, una expresión corporal tan tensa que cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de ir a su sentencia de muerte.**_

_**Si, esa soy yo, aquella parada justo en aquel balcón, que desearía estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese y que reza internamente porque todo esto sea una pesadilla. Y es que… debéis comprenderme, aún no conocéis la razón por la que estoy así vistiendo de este modo tan… ¡TAN POCO YO!, ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!. ¡Oh! Pero disculpen mi falta de modales, aún no me he presentado formalmente. **_

_**¿Mi nombre?: Sakura, ¿Mi apellido?: Haruno, ¿Cómo podéis decirme de cariño?: Sakura-malasuerte-Haruno, ¿Y en un futuro?: Sakura-Laquesevolvióloca-Haruno, ¿Qué por qué? Simple, en estos momentos estoy tomando muy enserio la idea de lanzarme desde este balcón, tan solo serian unos cinco pisos, debería ser suficiente para terminar con mi vida de forma instantánea…**_

_**De seguro en estos momentos se estarán preguntando: ¿Y por qué semejante acto desesperado?, créanme, es una muy larga historia, y eso que todo se remonta a hace apenas tres semanas, hay un antes y un después de ese tiempo que ha marcado mi vida, aún recuerdo lo feliz que era… aún recuerdo lo ignorante que estaba de la realidad del mundo a mi alrededor, Dios, como quisiera regresar a esos días. **_

_**Yo solía tener una vida normal, tal vez ya no tenía a mis padres conmigo, pero la mejor amiga de mi madre me había adoptado cuando ella murió hace ya varios años, cuando yo era una niña. Siempre me han tratado bien, y me he sentido muy agradecida por ello, nunca me había faltado nada, y si… era muy feliz con mi vida. **_

"**Era_", esa es la palabra clave en todo este relato. _**

_**Cada noche me he estado preguntando: ¿Por qué demonios tuve que aceptar la maldita beca en Konoha?, ¿Por qué no pude quedarme satisfecha con mi vida?, ¿Por qué…?. Pero la respuesta a todas esas dudas se me harían obvias al mencionar una sola razón: "Mi madre", mi madre quería que yo asistiera a este instituto, mi tía (es decir, la mejor amiga de mi madre) me confesó que ella había asistido a Konoha y que deseaba que yo también asistiera, por ello me esforcé casi toda mi vida en ser la mejor de la clase y así poder obtener esta beca. Siempre me recordaba: "Esto lo hago por mi madre" y hasta en estos momentos debo recordármelo.**_

_**Todos dirán: "Estás exagerando, No puede ser tan malo el asistir a un colegio de élite, uno de los mejores colegios en el mundo con una beca con la cual no tendrías que pagar absolutamente nada" El sueño de toda chica o chico de clase media, mi sueño por supuesto. Y estuve tan feliz cuando recibí mi carta que nunca me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias, nunca pensé que podría causar algún problema pero como habrán supuesto, nada puede ser tan perfecto… claro que el causante de que me vida se haya convertido en un infierno (literalmente) tiene nombre y apellido, quién por cierto, es la persona a la que estoy esperando y la cual se ha estado tomando todo su maldito tiempo para llegar, pero claro, como va a llegar si aún faltan dos minutos para la hora especificada en la tarjeta, y él siempre llega a la hora justa, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Y yo, estoy tan nerviosa que me vine más temprano de lo normal, creedme… veinte minutos esperando en un balcón no es NADA agradable, más cuando tienes un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, ya dejé de tratar de machacarme la cabeza tratando de buscar una repuesta lógica a la razón para que el bastardo me citara en el hotel restaurant más famoso de Japón, y se lo que estáis pensando… **_

_**Un chico… una chica… en un hotel… solos… **_

_**¡Oh mierda! ¡Por favor! No piensen que quiere ESO… ¡Por favor! Algo me dice que él podría ser todo lo bastardo que quiera pero no creo que…**_

_**-¿Me estabas esperando Sa-ku-ra? **_

_**Y hablando de mi martirio…**_

_**Suspiré con cansancio y hasta resignación, mientras observé con aburrimiento mi reloj de pulsera, que fue lo único de mis pertenencias que me dejaron conservar, solo para comprobar que si, ocho en punto de la noche, y con eso pude tranquilizarme un poco, nunca admitiré que esa voz me hizo estremecer, así que, respirando muy profundo me giré lentamente para encarar a aquel ser. **_

_**-¿Por qué otro motivo estuviese aquí entonces… – contesté como si fuera algo obvio, y lo era –sino fuera porque un idiota me citó aquí?**_

_**Y me encontré de frente con esos profundos ojos negros, por los cuales la mitad de la población moría, pero que a mí sinceramente me causaban náuseas. Y al parecer, mi comentario le hizo cosquillas ya que amplió su sonrisa un poco más.**_

_**Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, les presento a Uchiha Sasuke, el ser más insoportable, vil, despiadado, arrogante, imbécil, ególatra, odioso y mal educado que tengan la desgracia de conocer en su desdichada vida, y como dije anteriormente, aquel causante de que esté… aquí.**_

_**-¿Quieres que entremos o prefieres que tengamos una "agradable" platica mirando las estrellas?**_

_**Claro que aquel tono en su voz, como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo, lo único que causó en mí fue el hecho de que decidiera contar hasta cinco para calmarme y no contestarle con la primera grosería que se me ocurriera. Así que, optando por toda mi paciencia para no mandarle al mismo infierno (que es donde pertenece) decidí responderle sin causar problemas. Después de todo. Mientras más rápido comenzara lo que sea que quiere, más rápido podría irme de ahí.**_

_**-Por supuesto, comencemos – "…Maldito ser del demonio, espero caigas por las escaleras y te fractures al menos cinco huesos", claro que eso último solo lo dije en mis pensamientos. **_

_**Él alzó una de sus cejas, tal vez extrañado por mi docilidad pero seguro de que le estaba maldiciendo internamente (nada más lejos de la realidad), con su cara de satisfacción, alargó su pálida mano de forma elegante hacia mí completamente seguro de que yo la tomaría. Después de todo… el idiota sabía que no tendría otra opción.**_

_**Y a pesar de que mi sexto sentido decía (Y gritaba literalmente) en mi cabeza, que corra, que aun estoy a tiempo, esto no puede detener a mi mano la cual parece actuar casi por cuenta propia cuando se deja tomar por la ajena quién la aprieta lentamente como si con aquello estuviese aceptando mi sentencia de muerte.**_

_**Y es que… aún no puedo salir de mi shock, aun no puedo creer… Que en tan solo tres semanas y cuatro días… Mi vida haya dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.**_

_**Yo, Sakura Haruno, me he convertido en la novia de Uchiha Sasuke, la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio Konoha, y por mi parte, la persona más desgraciada. **_

***"Pero sobre todo, sabía que nunca debí meterme con el demonio… **

**Sasuke Uchiha"***

_**FIN Prólogo**_

**_***SASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU_*****

¿Que te pareció?


	2. Bienvenida a la prisión

**Lily: ¡Holaaaa..! hay disculpen la demora, es que me dije que actualizaría en quince días la historia pero que si me llegaban al menos 5 reviewns, en ese momento subiría este cap. Y como tuve el recivimiento de cinco maravillosas lectoras ¡Aquí está! Como regalo especialmente a ellas. Gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron y el acogimiento con "The Evil Sasuke" Espero os guste este primer capitulos a todo aquel que lee, ya que... aunque no es tan interesante (aún no aparece Sasuke) si conoceremos a nuestra querida protagonista. Así que... ¡Disfrutenlo! **

**Aclaraciones (IMPORTANTE LEERLA PARA ENTENDER LA HISTORIA): **

**_SasuSakuSasuSaku -_**Relato de la Sakura del futuro. (Es decir, la Sakura que vimos en el prólogo comienza a relatar su vida)

_SasuSakuSasuSaku - _Pensamiento de la Sakura en tiempo real (Es decir, los del recuerdo de la Sakura del futuro)

SasuSakuSasuSaku - narración.

-SasuSakuSasuSaku - conversaciones de la Sakura en tiempo real.

****_***SASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU_*******

**_Hola nuevamente, como he notado que el tema os a causado cierto interés he decidido relatarles mi triste vida desde el momento en que yo creo que todo comenzó a volverse en mi contra, ¿Estáis interesados?, ¿Seguro que queréis conocerme? Bien, ustedes lo han pedido, si siguen leyendo es por qué han aceptado atenerse a las consecuencias, han aceptado leer mis malas palabras y mis constantes distracciones además que quiero advertirles, no soy muy buena con las narraciones, así que, ténganme paciencia si de repente me olvido de relatarles algo y de pronto me voy por la tangente y me pierdo en mis pensamientos, bien, ya dejando las advertencias, lo único que me queda decirles es: ¡Empecemos el relato!, ¡Justo en el momento en que comenzó mi desgracia!_**

…_Y ese fue el momento en que les vi por primera vez. Justo en la puerta entrando como si se trataran de estrellas de cine con varias chicas coreando su llegada con suspiros, grititos y risitas tontas, se trataban de tres chicos, vistiendo de forma elegante y con pose de aquellos que están acostumbrados a ser siempre el centro de atención. Mis ojos se enfocaron en cada uno, pero principalmente en el que estaba a la cabeza de todos, con el cabello negro azabache, expresión relajada y tez tan pálida que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles._

Sakura sintió como su respiración se cortaba. ¡No! ¡No podría tratarse de AQUEL chico! ¿Verdad?, tenía aquella expresión tan arrogante que…

**_¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!, Sé que he dicho que comenzaremos con el relato desde el preciso instante en que comenzó mi desgracia, y aunque sería justamente ESE momento (antes mencionado) el que hubiese querido cambiar hay que aclarar muchas cosas antes para que puedan entender que fue lo que pasó en realidad, así que… nos regresaremos unas cuantas horas, al momento de mi llegada ¿estáis de acuerdo?... ¿no?, pues lamento decirles que aunque no lo estén es necesario comenzar la historia con mi llegada a Konoha_**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Bienvenida… a la prisión**

**_"Este lugar podría ser hermoso… pero… por algún extraño motivo, no podía dejar de compararla con una prisión"_**

-Bienvenida a Konoha… tú debes de ser Haruno Sakura, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y soy la vicepresidenta del centro de estudiantes de Konoha y la coordinadora de los dormitorios de las chicas. Un placer.

Y la chica de larga cabellera rubia hizo una ligera inclinación a modo de respeto, la pelirrosa frente a ella estaba… totalmente impactada.

**_Sí, esa soy yo, la chica de cabellera rosa y expresión algo asustada, Sí, la que está empapada de pies a cabeza porque no porta ninguna sombrilla que la cubriese de la lluvia, bueno… ya me habrán reconocido, la desgracia siempre me ha perseguido así que... no tengáis compación por mí porfavor y en cambio... mirad a la vicepresidenta del colegio, se ve que es una persona tan culta y tan hermosa y, a pesar de que está lloviendo, vino a resivirme a la entrada del colegio (Gracias a Kami-sama hay un techo) llevando su sombrilla elegantemente sujeta y al parecer... ¡Ni una sola gota la había tocado! y si tan solo observan como luce el uniforme del colegio, parece una modelo, con su larga cabellera rubia brillando, y sus ojos color zafiros viéndome con fijeza mientras que, en su mano libre sujetaba firmemente una libreta con una planilla, ¡Que postura tan perfecta! ¡Kami-sama! Seguramente me debo parecer un orangután a su lado... sí, un orangután mojado. Tampoco creo que a mi me quede tan bien ese uniforme como a ella ni mucho menos... _**

**_-_**Es un placer conocerla, Sakura-san.

_**¡Dios! ¡Soy un desastre!, comenzando el relato y ya me estoy distrayendo con mis comentarios inseguros. ¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Continuemos con la historia! No interrumpo.**_

-Eh… el placer es todo mío.

_Dije con una ligera inclinación que en realidad se veía totalmente torpe comparado con la postura de la rubia. _

_ -_Espero que no te haya costado trabajo llegar a este lugar…

_-_Jeje, no para nada.

_No me costó trabajo alguno, ¡Claro que no! Solo… una anciana quiso aprovecharse de mi nobleza para robarme la maleta en el aeropuerto (bueno... tal vez solo se confundió de maleta) me retrasé del bus que tenía que tomar en la indicación, me equivoqué al bajarme en la estación del metro, y por último me rendí y tuve que pedir un taxi que se llevó la mitad del dinero que tenía ahorrado para que me trajera hasta este lugar, y por su fuera poco, comienza a llover y se me empapan todas mis cosas, y quedo como perro remojado… si, no ha sido tan malo, al menos ya llegue y estoy en la entrada del colegio en un techito y al parecer ya todo va a mejorar... _

_**Siii... claaaro...** **La ingenuidad... ¡La estúpida y miserable ingenuidad! Está bien, está bien... ¡Ya me cayo!, no me miréis mal porfavor, os dije que interrumpiría de vez en cuando.**_

-Si tienes la amabilidad de acompañarme te llevaré a los dormitorios donde podrás ponerte más cómoda.

-¡Oh… por-por supuesto! – dije mientras trataba de cargar con la maleta y el bolso a la vez.

_Seguramente todo ya estaría arruinado por la lluvia, y estaba segura que si en estos momentos estuviese sola me pondría a llorar como una niña. ¡Pero debía aguantarme! ¡Sakura... aguantate! (Es tan fácil decirlo)_

-No, deja las maletas aquí – indicó y señaló a un hombre de esmoquin que esperaba tras ella y el cual no había notado hasta ahora – el mayordomo las llevará.

-Ehm… - la pelirrosa miró inseguro al mayordomo (casi de forma desconfiada) antes de dejarle las maletas – pero con cuidado ¿vale?

-Claro señorita – aceptó el hombre rubio mirándole con sorpresa mal disimulada. Como si fuese un ser realmente extraño.

A Sakura no le gustó esa mirada.

**_Ni pensar que esa mirada siempre me la iban a estar dirigiendo en este lugar._**

Una vez que Sakura se volvió hacia la rubia se dio cuenta de que esta aún la estaba esperando, seguramente para que se cubriese con el paraguas, parecía una chica simpática. ¡_Oh mi Salvadora!_

-¡Gracias! – dijo una vez que se puso al respaldo bajo la sombrilla y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Vienes de América?

-Sí – aceptó la chica y notó que la rubia estaba mirando la planilla en sus manos mientras caminaba. Seguramente tenía información sobre ella – Pero… mis padres son japoneses, bueno… "Eran" japoneses, murieron cuando era niña y fui enviada con una amiga de mi madre que vive en Estados Unidos.

-Uhm… lo siento – pero al parecer la rubia lo dijo como si se tratase de un protocolo, un dialogo planeado, ya que ni una mota de sentimientos fueron apreciadas en sus palabras. Sakura le ignoró, después de todo no necesitaba que le tuviesen lástima – supongo que tu representante tuvo que haber estado feliz porque recibiste una beca.

-Jeje… algo así… - aceptó la pelirrosa recordando el día anterior cuando se habían despedido en el aeropuerto.

FLASH BACK

-_Nooo… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejas de esta forma? – exclamaba una mujer de cabellera castaña mientras con los ojos hinchados se aferraba a la pelirrosa como si su vida dependiese de ello. _

_-Tía… estaré bien, no hay problema… _

_-¿Catorce años de mi vida cuidándote y así es como me pagáis? ¡Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos, siempre me lo han dicho! _

_-Mamá por favor… - habló una joven de la edad contemporánea a Sakura, quién miraba a su madre con expresión apenada - me estás avergonzando… Sakura volverá en unos meses. ¡Suél-ta-la!_

_Y a cada sílaba la menor trataba de alejar a su madre de la "casi" ahogada Sakura quien estaba siendo apachurrada contra los senos de la mujer que lloraba a lágrima viva._

_-Nooooooooo… _

FIN FLASH BACK

Una ligera gota recorrió su cien.

-Lo aceptará. Pero claro que sí está muy feliz... - sonrió la pelirrosa - muy en el fondo - susurró al final.

-Debe estarlo - la rubia no hizo señas de escucharla - Konoha es reconocida por ser una de los más prestigiosos colegios de todo Japón, solo la gente… importante… asiste a este lugar.

Sakura se sintió sonrojar cuando escuchó eso de _"Importante" _era claro que ella no era nada importante… ni en Japón, ni en Estados Unidos, solo era una chica común y corriente a la cual le habían dado una plaza en aquel lugar porque lo había solicitado y se ganó una beca.

_**Sí... pura suerte.**_

-Así que… esperamos que puedas apreciar la beca y dar lo mejor de ti a nivel académico.

_Se escucha más como un regaño o una amenaza. _

Pensó Sakura mirando a la chica a su lado con expresión seria. Por un momento se la imaginó con un traje de militar y Sakura exclamando: "¡Si señor!" al unísono. La pelirrosa rio bajito y la rubia la miró con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento… - susurró apenada – si haré lo mejor.

-Yo estaré supervisando tu desempeño, es mi deber que todo marche bien en este dormitorio.

_Sí, como dije… parece un militar._

Fue de pronto cuando llegaron a la puerta principal que dirigían a los dormitorios, que Sakura se dio cuenta, no lo había notado, por la lluvia y porque iban hablando pero… esa puerta era… enorme… se podía ver que la casa (o mansión mejor dicho) abarcaba varias manzanas de distancia… y si Sakura creyó que era grande… cuando la puerta se abrió casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

En seguida una moza se hizo presente.

-Señoritas – dijo con una ligera inclinación, tomando la sombrilla de la rubia.

El lugar que había quedado ante sus ojos mostraba un impresionante salón con muy elegantes sillones, y mesas que brillaban ante la luz de las lámparas por lo limpias que estaban, al igual que el piso con baldosa muy bien pulida. Casi que le daba pena entrar y ensuciar todo.

Pero al parecer, a la vicepresidenta no le importó en lo más mínimo el hecho de ensuciar, es más entró al lugar ignorando a la moza mientras continuaba hablando.

-Estos son los dormitorios de las chicas… - habló a su vez la rubia estando ya dentro del lugar y caminando con pasos ligeros – te iré explicando así que prestad atención.

-Ehm… ¡Claro! - exclamó Sakura, mientras agradecía rápidamente a la moza por su amabilidad de sostener la sombrilla y luego miraba de nuevo a su alrededor sorprendida.

_¡¿Estos **en serio **son los dormitorios? ¡Pero si parece una mansión!, _Pensó mientras trataba de mantener el paso de la otra que no dejaba de hablar señalando al rededor del salón objetos que llamaban la atención.

-…Esperamos que te sientas realmente cómoda en tus ratos libres y a la hora de los estudios… como puedes ver, el dormitorio presenta su propia sala de estar en el piso inferior…

_Sí… eso veo…_

-…Frecuentemente hay bocadillos en las mesas para el disfrute de sus habitantes y cuenta con los cómodos sillones que son importados desde Europa, la decoración es inspirada en la colonia Europea de la edad media, originales todo, por supuesto, así que te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado en no derramar nada encima de los muebles porque te tocaría dar una pequeña fortuna…

_¡No me jod&$! ¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias por la información, porque eso significa que nunca en mi vida voy siquiera a respirar cerca de esas cosas! ¡No me apetece arriesgar el dinero que NO tengo!_

-…Konoha presenta dos dormitorios, uno de chicos y otra de chicas, si te fijas por la ventana podrás ver la fuente "Tsuki" que separa ambos dormitorios…

_¡Wow! ¡La vista es preciosa! ¡La fuente es como de diez metros de alto y representa a un ángel! ¡Impresionante! _

-Está de más decir que se tiene terminantemente prohibido ir a los dormitorios de los chicos y viceversa, aunque después de todo, los vigilantes se encargaran de hacer cumplir las normas y si no es así, se dará una amplia remuneración a la institución por la falta de respeto a la misma…

_Y capaz que ahora me diga que esa "remuneración" también es con dinero…_

-…Y aunque no resulta muy cara la falta, el castigo más bajo roza los cuatrocientos dólares…

_¡Oh ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO! ¡AQUÍ SE TIENE QUE PAGAR LAS FALTAS CON DINERO! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Seré la chica más educada y mejor comportada de Konoha! ¡No me extraña que este lugar tenga tantas cosas bonitas si se dedica a estafar a sus alumnos económicamente!_

-Etto… - la recién llegada se dispuso a hablar en ese momento, no había interrumpido mucho en el recorrido pero esto sí que necesitaba aclararse - ¿Por casualidad… aquí todo tendrá que ver con dinero?

La rubia pareció sonreír con compasión... o tal vez era burla... no sabría definirlo.

-Konoha es uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del mundo, y vamos en camino a ser los mejores, la parte del dinero es solo para obligar a los chicos a cumplir las normas del mismo y así poder llevar una estadía "pacífica".

_¿Pacífica? Yo no sé aquí pero de donde vengo eso se llama "estafa"_

-Pronto te darás cuenta que existen varias **reglas** que son realmente importantes que cumplas si quieres llevar una vida tranquila en este colegio.

-¿_Reglas_? – susurró apenas Sakura preguntándose qué clase de reglas serían esas. Al parecer la rubia no le escuchó.

-No voy a mentirte Sakura – habló la rubia como si estuviese diciendo algo tan sencillo como el clima - tu estadía no va a ser sencilla. Konoha lleva alrededor de cincuenta años concursando en diferentes eventos a nivel nacional e internacional, y se ha ganado al menos treinta de ellos a nivel nacional y ocho en internacional, y en el resto siempre queda en los primeros lugares. Por ello no te extrañe si esperan mucho de ti. Siendo una becada, muy pocas veces ofrecen becas, y tengo entendido que solo lo hacen es cuando consideran que una persona tiene un buen futuro por delante, el último becado que aceptaron en Konoha se convirtió en embajador de Japón en el 87… ahora si me disculpas debo ir con la directora. Tenten te mostrará tu habitación.

Y cuando la rubia salió de su campo de visión dejando a Sakura completamente SOLA y con una expresión en su rostro como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio en persona fue el momento cuando en serio decidió replantearse el hecho de entrar a estudiar en aquel lugar.

**_Claro, que me replantee el hecho de ver clases en este lugar… pero sinceramente… era demasiado tarde. No había marcha atrás._**

-…No Sakura, tu puedes hacerlo… recuerda… la última voluntad de tu madre… - se repitió como si aquella fuera su mantra personal (lo cual lo era por cierto) - la última voluntad de tu madre… la última voluntad d…

-¿Sucede algo señorita? – preguntó la voz de una chica a su espalda.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Jejejeje… - rió nerviosa haciendo que la moza le mirara extrañada.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada.

La chica (que parecía china y que había visto anteriormente en la puerta recibiéndolas) hizo lo mismo…

Sakura decidió durar un rato más sosteniéndole la mirada…

La chica... también pensó lo mismo al parecer.

Hasta que Sakura no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó por fin. La china pareció sobresaltarse con la pregunta, pero no pareció apenada.

-Lo siento señorita, pero es que… - pareció morderse el labio como si temiera decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Sakura inclino un poco más su cabeza con curiosidad – usted… no se parece a los… otros chicos que asisten a esta institución.

_¡Oh! Perfecto, ¿se nota tanto que no pertenezco a este lugar? _

Sakura sonrió algo tímida mientras se llevaba una mano nerviosa al cabello para apartárselo un poco.

-Tal vez eso sea porque soy _becada_ – explicó la pelirrosa algo apenada – yo jamás podría asistir a un colegio así, no tengo el dinero suficiente ni siquiera para pagar la matrícula de inscripción – rio un poco como si eso fuera algún chiste… solo que… la chica no se rio

-Oh… ya veo… - dijo comprensiva y hasta algo… triste – va a ser difícil para tí entonces.

-¿Disculpa? - preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos al máximo. Sakura no había comprendido a que se refería con aquello de "difícil" - ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-No es nada, no hay nada de que preocuparse Sakura-san. Por cierto... mi nombre es Tenten.

**_Oh... me da gracia, horita que vengo viendo este recuerdo, tal vez Tenten sea adivina o algo por el estilo, porque si que acertó con eso que dijo. Tal vez había sido una advertencia y yo nunca lo noté. jeje. Chistoso. (Bueno... en realidad no tanto cuando se está en mis zapatos)_**

-Oh un placer mi nombre es...

-Haruno Sakura, sabemos todo sobre usted, la estábamos esperando. Ahora me gustaría que siguieramos con el recorrido si usted gusta, creo que querrá llegar a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa.

_Claro, claro, se libra tan facilmente tiene suerte de que de verdad muero por ya quitarme esta ropa empapada._

-Eh… ¡Claro! – Igual tenía la sospecha que si seguía insistiendo la chica no le diría nada, así que mejor sería seguir la vida (_tan fácil decirlo_), la chica parecía hablar con un tono monótono y no se detuvo en ningún momento, le señaló las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones, lo que sería la sala del té (_¡Oh mirad! Si hay dos salas…_) el salón de yoga, (_¡Corrección, hay tres salas!_ ) y el salón de…

-¡Oh rayos! ¿Cuántas salas tiene este lugar? – y creyó que había dicho aquello en su mente, solo que se dio cuenta que al parecer las palabras habían brotado de sus labios cuando esos ojos ajenos le vieron con curiosidad – ehm… disculpa, es solo que… - se sintió sonrojar – este lugar es sorprendente con todas estas salas y… etto… ¡Se parece un hotel en vez de un colegio! Es decir… - trató de explicarse un poco más al ver la mirada de la otra persona - ¿Qué están pensando? Una sala está bien, dos tal vez sea algo exagerado, pero ¡TRES!, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir, si yo fuera la directora de este colegio no fuera gastado tanto dinero para tantas construcciones y fuera puesto las inscripciones más baratas… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Y era verdad la chica se estaba riendo un tanto bajo.

-Discúlpeme, pero es que… usted es tan extraña… - dijo como si eso fuera una explicación lógica a la situación, solo que a Sakura no le pareció TAN lógica – Deidara el mayordomo trajo sus cosas, pero como están algo empapadas por la lluvia horita están seleccionando su ropa y lavándolas para luego secarlas y traerlas.

-Están… ¡¿Viendo mis cosas? – exclamó Sakura horrorizada.

-Las otras mozas sí señorita, de todas formas sus cosas pasarían por supervisión.

-Pero… pero… ahí hay fotos de… de mis padres y…

-No se preocupe, luego le traeré sus cosas.

Sakura no lucía muy convencida y es más... estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-Le prometo que no le faltará nada y se los traeré sano y salvo – exclamó Tenten tratando de aplacar el enojo de la chica.

-Yo misma quiero encargarme de lavar mi ropa y de…

-No se puede señorita – le interrumpió la china de inmediato -Lo siento, pero es mi deber, las mozas nos encargamos de mantener todo en orden y arreglamos sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares – Sakura frunció su ceño insatisfecha. No estaba de acuerdo con esas normas. ¿Qué seguía? ¡¿Qué le ayudaran a vestir o a comer como si fuera una inútil? Prefirió no preguntar a Tenten, más que todo por temor de que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-Entiendo – dijo resignada.

-Una de las reglas que deberá cumplir sin excepción es que el toque de queda es a las siete y treinta, no puede estar fuera de los dormitorios luego de esa hora, y la hora de dormir es a las nueve en punto. Las luces de los dormitorios deben apagarse más tardar a las diez.

Sakura parpadeó. Ese lugar parecía ser perfecto! Pero a la vez… no podía evitar comparar el lugar con una jodida cárcel.

-Y ahora señorita… este será su dormitorio por el resto del año.

La moza abrió la puerta dejando ver el dormitorio….

3…

Sakura abrió su boca pero de ella no salía sonido…

…2…

Sakura entró lentamente al domitorio

….1…..

Miró a su alrededor…

Y…

¡Plop!

Todo se volvió oscuro.

**_Sí, me había desmayado. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó después de eso, tal vez unos minutos, solo sé que… cuando me desperté. _**

-¿Señorita Haruno?...

_¿Alguien me está llamando? _

-Señorita Haruno por favor… - se escuchó la voz algo más fuerte y desesperada.

_Sí, al parecer si me llaman. _

-Abra los ojos… por favor señorita – Exclamaba al momento que sentía unas manos en sus mejillas, como si trataran de despertarle.

_Y luchando contra mi propia voluntad, ya que mis párpados estaban tan pesados, por fin pude abrir mis ojos y comenzar a definir una figura borrosa frente de mí. _

-Ehm… ¿Qué-qué me pasó? – preguntó la pelirrosa luciendo aturdida mientras comenzaba a masajearse la cabeza.

La castaña de inmediato contestó.

-En realidad no sé señorita, solo entró vio a su alrededor y se desmayó – Y fue cuando Sakura le vio que se dio cuenta del traje de moza que la joven china llevaba, y luego observó a su alrededor mientras venía a su cabeza la razón por la que se había desmayado.

-¡Bendito Kami-sama! – Exclamó por fin volviendo a la realidad - ¡¿Me dijiste que esta será mi habitación?

-Sí, eso dije – contesto con simpleza la castaña no viendo el motivo del desmayo aun.

-Es que… esto es… esto es… ¿En serio voy a estar aquí? ¡Es impresionante! Yo…

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar… un sonido nada propio se dejó oír, proveniente de su estómago. Un rugido solo comparado al rugido de un león se escuchó en la habitación, la cara de Sakura se tornó de un color carmín totalmente resaltante.

_Que vergüenza… _

_-_Lo siento yo… yo no he comido en todo el día… unos panes que mi tía me dejó en la mañana pero no he almorzado y…

-jajajajajajajajaja… - la carcajada de la china se dejó oír enseguida – jajaja-eso-jajaja-eso… - y trataba de ahogar el sonido de las risas con el dorso de la mano, Sakura no podía estar más apenada.

_¿Por qué siempre me deben pasar estas cosas a mí?, _pensó con mortificación.

-Así que fue por eso… - exclamó con comprensión la castaña – no se preocupe señorita Sakura, en unos treinta minutos se servirá la cena, y aún tiene tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida y arreglarse, yo puedo ayudarle a estar lista. Necesitará ayuda si quiere estar preparada para la hora de la cena, no puede llegar tarde o sino la perderá.

-Eh… De acuerdo…. – aceptó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Pero vaya… ¡Deprisa! Que tenemos el tiempo encima…

Y la pelirrosa sonrió.

Konoha podía ser un sueño… pero… por algún extraño motivo, no podía dejar de compararla con una prisión...

**_Eso lo vería… más adelante… Ino no debía haberme dicho nunca "Bienvenida a Konoha", hubiese quedado mejor: "Bienvenida… a la prisión"_**

FIN CAPITULO 1

**_***SASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU_*****

¿Que te pareció?

Lily: Muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias a las primeras personas que me están apoyando en esta historia.  
><strong>Fabiola59, yuukicross12,, Sapphie.N, Sol Meyer y Sakulove. <strong>

Realmente os aprecié sus comentarios (Luego os respondo por mp)

yuukicross12: Gracias por tu comentario nena! me alegro muchisimo que me hayas comentado, espero este capitulo te haya gustado. :)

Sakulove: jeje, que bien que te haya encantado, y pues.. para eso aún faltarán algunos capítulos, pero créeme que lo interesante es como llegan a ese momento. Y el como Sakura termina de novia del Uchiha. :) te cuidas!

¡SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUI DIMELO EN UN COMENTARIO Y ME HARAS SUPER FELIZ!


End file.
